1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pneumatic tool structure, and more particularly to an innovative one which is designed into a pneumatic motor with built-in striker mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
The pneumatic tools, such as pneumatic spanners, are mainly applied, to screwing or loosening of big nuts and screws. As big nuts and screws requite extremely high torque for locking or loosening, relatively high torque required by themselves will be generated. Said pneumatic spanner's torque is often generated by a set of striker mechanism. According to the construction and operating principle of said striker mechanism, two massive hammers are set securely into a hammer holder. Said hammer could generate continuously inertia swinging for enhanced hammering torque along with the clockwise and counterclockwise rotation of a driving shaft.
The following shortcomings are still observed during actual applications:
Said striker mechanism is structured in a way that as front reversing enclosure of certain axial length is set additionally at front end of the pneumatic motor of the pneumatic tool. The front reversing enclosure is used to install and accommodate the hammer holder, massive hammer and rotating shaft of said striker mechanism. However, since the striker mechanism is protruded at the front end of the pneumatic motor, this increases greatly the axial length and volume of the pneumatic tool body, such that the protruding length formed from the end of output shaft to the handle is extended markedly, leading to higher load tier the users and inconvenience in use. As for the manufacturers, the substantial increase of the axial length and volume could results in much higher cost of the materials, manufacturing, assembly and packaging with poorer economic efficiency.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.